


Repeating Days

by TommyVelvet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Depressed Newt, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Up, Newt still loves Thomas, Song: Repeating Days (R5), Songfic, Thomas comes to apologise, r5, they can't live without each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Newt walks in on Thomas kissing another man...





	Repeating Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a guy who I really liked for about a month when he says he is talking to another girl he likes more and we could just be friends. This made me in the mood for a cheating fic since he chose her over me and I was quite sad. 
> 
> Anyway I have loved this song since it came out and I have always wanted to write a fic based on it but I was never in the mood for it until now. I am really proud of it so I hope you enjoy. xx
> 
> Song: Repeating Days by R5  
> You should definitely listen to it!

Newt is walking up the stairs to Thomas apartment. He just finished at work and just wants to cuddle up with his boyfriend on the couch, putting on a good movie.

Newt uses the spare key Thomas gave him to unlock the front door. He opens it and walks in. He walks around the corner to the kitchen because Thomas is most likely cooking dinner at this hour.

Although, Thomas is not alone in the kitchen. He is standing with his arms wrapped around another man and they are… kissing.

Newt feels his heart drop to his stomach and suddenly he feels incredibly sick. His heart is breaking into a thousand pieces and he cannot help the sob which escapes his lips.

When the two men hear him they quickly break apart and turn to look a Newt.

“Newt!” Thomas says surprised and quickly shoves the man in his arms away from him. He takes two steps closer to Newt who takes two backwards. “It's not what it looks like. I promise,” he pleads, a distraught look on his face.

Newt frowns and looks at Thomas incredulously. “You really expect me to believe that?!” he scoffs.

“Please Newt. It was a mistake. It means nothing. You are the only one for me,” Thomas pleads. “I love you.”

Newt swings his hand and slaps Thomas right on his cheek, making his head turn.

“Don't!” Newt says sternly. He wants to cry but he is too angry to let the tears fall right now. “We're done.”

Newt turns around and walks straight out the door, ignoring Thomas calling his name after him. When he gets to his car, he gets in and drives home.

The drive feels like the longest it has ever felt and Newt's heart feels empty. So empty. Like Thomas had reached into his chest and ripped it out with his hands and now Newt has left it with him for him to keep.

When he steps into his apartment he cannot hold the tears in any longer. He lets out a sob and slides down the wall of his hallway. He covers his face with his hands and leans his forehead on his knees as he cries out his heartbreak.

Newt keeps reliving the kiss he witnessed in his mind over and over again like a broken record and it makes him sob ever harder. He cannot believe Thomas would do this to him. They were planning on spending the rest of their lives together. They had even talked about getting married and having children for christ sake. And what does Thomas do? He throws all that away for a bloody affair.

Newt's sobbing has calmed down and there are now just silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He stands up slowly from the floor and takes off his coat. He walks into the apartment and sees all of the pictures of him and Thomas hanging on the walls and he just snaps.

Newt grabs the closest picture frame on the wall with a photo of him and Thomas from the christmas party last year. They were standing in front of the christmas tree, under the mistletoe and Teresa had managed to sneak a photo of them when they kissed. The picture used to bring him great joy and now it only brought him misery. Newt raised his hand and threw the frame on the floor, smashing the glass to pieces, just like Thomas did his heart.

Newt picks up picture frame after picture frame and throws them to the floor and he feels himself begin to sob again.

Eventually his floor is covered in glass and broken pictures. Newt sits down on the couch, still sobbing. He looks through his tears at the aftermath of this break down and feels completely. Utterly. Destroyed.

-

It has been three days and Newt has not left his bed. Almost. He only walks up to go to the bathroom and drink water but he refuses to eat or shower. He even left all the glass on the floor in his living room, not having the energy to clean it up.

Newt keeps hearing Thomas voice in his head repeating what he said before Newt left his apartment.

 _It was a mistake._ Yeah, right.

 _It's not what it looks like._ It was exactly what it looked like.

 _You are the only one for me._ Obviously not.

 _I promise._ Don't promise things you can't keep.

 _It means nothing._ Not from the way you were kissing that guy.

 _I love you._ Apparently not enough.

Newt feels numb. He does not know what to do anymore.

Newt's phone has been blowing up with messages and missed calls from Thomas trying to apologise, and Minho and Teresa who are worried about where he is and why he is not answering. Newt turned his phone off the day after 'the incident' and has not turned it back on since. He feels incredibly depressed and does not want to talk to anybody right now.

There is a knock on his front door and Newt sighs. He remains in his position on the bed, buried under his blankets, not planning on answering. He hopes whoever it is knocking will leave eventually.

They don't.

It has been twenty minutes and every so often there is a series of knocks coming from the hallway. Newt thought he could ignore it but he has finally had enough and lifts the blankets to crawl out of his bed. He puts on his shoes and open his bedroom door.

Newt walks through his apartment with a scowl on his face, not caring he is stepping on the glass with his shoes. When he gets to the door he unlocks it and throws it open, too annoyed to check who it is through the peephole on the door. All his annoyance is washed away when he sees who is standing before him and it is replaced with heartbreak.

He is standing face to face with Thomas.

“Hi,” Thomas says. He looks like absolute shit. Newt is sure he looks worse than Thomas but it is close. Thomas eyes are red and he has terrible dark circles. His hair looks like a birds nest and a shame is emanating from his whole being.

Newt does not bother answering because all he can think about is how much he wants to hold Thomas in his arms and he hates it. It is like Thomas brought Newt's heart with him and being close to him makes Newt want to be with him again.

“How are you?” Thomas asks.

“I'm fine,” Newt lies.

“Really?” Thomas looks down at his shoes.

“Yeah. I'll find someone new eventually.”

Thomas looks up at him with a look that means he does not believe a word Newt is saying but he does not say anything.

Why? Why does Thomas have this effect on him? Why can't Newt help but love him when Thomas left him so broken? It's not fair.

Newt's eyes well up with tears and he lets out a sob. He covers his mouth with his hand, looking down to the floor and closing his eyes. He hears Thomas close the door and suddenly he is enveloped in a tight hug. Newt sobs in the crook of Thomas neck and his hands grabs the back of Thomas' hoodie.

“I'm so sorry I hurt you,” Thomas says and threads his fingers in Newt's hair, gently caressing his head.

“Why?” Newt sobbed and more tears escaped his eyes.

“I don't know for sure but I think I did it because I feel inadequate and not good enough for my job or you,” Thomas confesses with a broken voice.

“I want to hate you,” Newt says when his sobbing has calmed down and he leans back enough to look Thomas in the eyes. “But I can't.”

“I regret what I did more than anything and I would do anything to take it back,” Thomas says sincerely.

More tears runs down Newt's face when he blinks and Thomas uses his thumbs to wipe them away.

“You're a real arsehole, you know that right?” Newt says and Thomas nods.

“Yeah,” he whispers.

“But I still love you and I wish I didn't, but I can't help it.” Newt's voice cracks slightly. “I can't live without you.”

“I can't live without you either,” Thomas says and a single tear escapes his eye.

Newt leans in presses their lips together. It is an emotional kiss, full of heartbreak, shame, regret, sorrow, love and forgiveness. The kiss tastes of tears and Thomas. Thomas cups Newt's cheeks gently and deepens the kiss. Newt's grip on Thomas hoodie tightens and he feels overwhelmed by all the emotions.

They break apart and stand there, in their embrace, for a long moment. Newt is the one who breaks the silence.

“We need to talk about us,” he says and just as Thomas is about to comment he continues. “But not tonight. Tonight we cuddle and you will not leave my side until the morning.”

“Anything you want,” Thomas says as Newt takes his hand and begins to drag him towards the bedroom. Thomas does not say anything about the broken glass and picture frames covering the living room floor and Newt is grateful for it. They lay down together in Newt's bed under the blankets and cuddle up against each other.

Newt's heart is just as broken as before but he knows it will be easier to heal with Thomas beside him than doing it alone. Right now he just wants to cherish the feeling of Thomas body against his and it is not long until both of them fall asleep.


End file.
